Talk:Trial Account
o,o sorry about that.. you added your temp article to its talk page so I flipped it over to the article page.. >.> almost wrote the talk section in the normal page area, but my sense of silliness must be napping cause I didn't in the end @.@ Anyway, the page looks good.. it could use a couple more inner wiki links though.. oh, and I'd tentatively say this would go into the Category:Gameplay cat once your ready to move it to the mainspace.--Sleepy Kitty 20:05, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Notes While recent patch notes would indicate that this is how trial accounts are supposed to be working, I've found the following to be true based on creating and playing with my own trial account (via "Refer A Friend") over the last week: * characters on trial accounts can still join SGs * characters on trial accounts can also create their own SG * characters on trial accounts can invite other SGs to a coalition - not mentioned, but I figured I'd try it anyway and it worked * characters on trial accounts are able to acquire way more than 50k inf (at least through trade, not sure about earning inf once past 50k) - I used my trial mule to shuffle about 30M inf from my supporting villain characters to my main * characters on trial accounts can still invite other characters to a team I think maybe we might add a bug box to the article to indicate that current working functionality is not as is intended. -Eabrace 21:00, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :o.o yeah... probably should.. I'm not sure about the spam and lvl restrictions either. I know some one who was on a trial account who got up to 20 before he started alting. Course, he had the trial from 3 days before i12, but that shouldn't effect things.. and I'm certainly still getting mail spam. --Sleepy Kitty 21:51, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::AHA! I see that another patch was pushed today and this apparently re-addresses the trial account limitations. Fortunately, I just so happen to be perfectly positioned to go test these changes out. So, hold that thought on the bug box for the time being. --Eabrace 22:18, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :::*puts mantid back in the jar and returns the box to the shelf* >.> I still don't think the lvl limit on these is a good idea, nor do I get why its so low.. --Sleepy Kitty 22:24, 17 June 2008 (UTC) *I referred myself a trial account this morning and tested each of these out that I could with a level 1 character. They are all properly restricting (I'm not sure about the level restriction because I don't have a character high enough) which is why I went ahead and made the article. Aggelakis 23:33, 17 June 2008 (UTC) ::::OK, checking these out with the new patch: ::::* characters on trial accounts can still join SGs ::::* characters on trial accounts can still invite to coalitions ::::* was able to send one message on Broadcast (or at least appeared to); each attempt thereafter got an error message stating "Trial accounts can only talk on the local, team and help channels." ::::* characters on trial accounts can still talk on global channels ::::* all buttons in Email window are initially shaded; hovering over a button displays "You must be Security Level 10 before you can send e-mail." (character is already level 10) ::::* upon receiving an email message, only Delete and Spam buttons are active ::::* attempted to transfer 50,001 inf to my mule; only partial transfer was successful, bringing total inf on mule to 50k. ::::* characters on trial accounts are no longer able to invite other characters to teams ::::* characters on trial accounts can still invite to SGs (they probably assumed if you can't join an SG, you can't invite to one) ::::* characters on trial accounts can't be transferred to the test server (not mentioned as a limitation, but I was curious) ::::-Eabrace 01:01, 18 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Testing round 3: ::::* characters on trial account were no longer able to be invited to join an SG. ::::* character on trial account was still able to create an SG (I can see justification for leaving this as-is to let new players explore playing with the base editor, etc.) ::::* character on trial account still able to send messages to global channels ::::* character on trial account appears to still be able to invite to SG (I didn't have a character not in an SG to try it with, but didn't get an error message when I tried to send an invite, either) ::::My guess is that since the trial I have was created pre-patch, it took some time for the lockouts to update on the account. It now appears that all advertised limitations are working correctly with the exception of the chat channel limitation. (I'm at level 11 right now, so I'll have to play around a bit more to test the level cap.) -Eabrace 11:19, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Trial lvl limitations: I've just finished my trial (around 2-3 days) Created a Villain, Currently lvl 14 Technology Stalker, so whats knows so far to me from leveling: level cap 14 You get to 14, and once you level up you stop getting EXP. Debt: Still possible to gain and repay after dying, EXP however will not be awarded, neither it will all go to debt, it'll repay the part it would repay, and the EXP is lost anyway. Infamy is still earned the same way. How i found this out? I've leveled to 14, and received my "flight" power, so happy I set off to Cap and started a mission there, not to mention killing the mobs in the provided me with no exp, just infamy, I didn't get anything after completing a mission, tried another one: nothing, tried killing trash mobs outside: nothing. So thats pretty much it, I'd like to check if patrolling EXP will give you anything, or if I'll get some EXP after buying the game (I highly doubt that), however, I don't have money to buy the game, so my research stops there. Bruthander 22:11, 28 January 2009 (UTC) yeah thanks for letting me know about the level 14 cap on the trial for City of Heroes / Villians. I just got to 14 with my tech stalker... found out quick I was not gaining exp. Asked some high levels and he told me but I tried to confirm on the official site which has ZERO information about the trial limits. Thanks for confirming...